little ballerina boy
by tries-to-be-special
Summary: Sora struggles with problems of his own and his friends. Sora tries hard not to let Riku find out that he's gay, but he doesn't know that Riku already figured it out. Tidus' dad is an abusive alcoholic and Sora does ballet. i hate summaries. SoraRiku, Tid
1. Default Chapter

t-t-b-s: okay, this is going to be extremely out of character, and i dont know what the hell I'm doing, but here it goes. There's no summary since i don't even know what this story is going to be about yet. okay, here it goes

"blah" talking

_"blah"_ words being said by someone u cant see

_blah_ voices in head

**blah** voices on other line of phone

FBFBFBFB means flash back

DDDDD flash back to a dream

#### change of scene or skip through time

alright, enough of that. here we go.....

" Sora, keep your shoulders in line with the floor and angle your hips in the direction you are lifting your leg!"

Sweat gathered on the fourteen-year-old's brow and he grunted as he did what he was told. He took in a deep breath and held on to the railing as he lifted his leg straight up in the air. He could feel the joint in his hip roll as he held it up so that his knee was right by his head and the leg was perfectly straight, finding his balance on the foot still on the ground.

" Very good Sora," everyone in his class clapped as he let his lifted leg come to gracefully rest on the floor. " And you kept your posture and form even when you let your leg down, that's wonderful! You are the most promising boy I've seen in this ballet studio in years. You're even better than some of my girls."

That's right. Sora was in ballet. And he was damn good at it too. He also happened to be the only boy in his class. All the others were in a class lower than his. He didn't mind though. Most boys couldn't seem to drop their instinct to compete and tried to start a lot of things with him and prove that they were better than him. It was really quite distracting.

Sora had taken up ballet when he was ten years old and after five years had gotten quite good. His instructor and all of the girls in his class were very proud of him and were glad that there was a boy that didn't think ballet was just something stupid that girls did in their spare time.

"Okay, we'll do stretches and then we can pack up," the other girls spread out and Rachel, his instructor, moved to the front of the class.

"You did very well Kitten," Sophie came up to Sora after class was over. Kitten was the nick-name that all the girls had given him because he was so small and flexible.

Sora blushed. "Don't call me that Sophie."

She laughed and tossed her blond hair. "But it fits you so well. Ze uzzer girls were right to pick zat name for you," her voice had a thick French accent.

Sora blushed again. "Oh stop it Sophie," a frizzy red-haired girl walked up beside them, Kirsten. " He can't help the fact that he's so cute," she ruffled his already messy hair.

" Cut it out guys!" Sora raced up to the boys' changing room to escape his class mates.

" You know Sora, you might as well come change with us, since you're practically one of the girls." Stephenie, a blonde, commented slyly from the door to the girls' dressing room. " We don't mind if you have something," she gave him a once over, " 'extra'." The other girls giggled and Sora rushed into the boys' room and shut the door.

He sighed and fought to keep his blush under control. They always picked on him like that, and it was true. Here, he practically was one of the girls. When the others giggled and talked about guys and clothes, they didn't leave him out of their circle and acted like he was in on their conversations. And they knew that if they ever talked about liking one of his friends that he wouldn't say anything or laugh at them and say they had no chance. Once Sora had on his shorts, leotard, and ballet shoes, he was one of them.

Sora turned to get his clothes out of his bag only to find that his bag wasn't there. His breath caught in his chest. If he lost his bag, then he would have to walk the six blocks to his house in what he was wearing. Which would be very embarassing because all he was wearing was a black leotard with half sleeves down to the elbow, short ( short short short short) black shorts that were extremely tight and tiny, and his black ballet shoes that laced up the calve.

Running out of the changing room he caught sight of a giggling Stephenie running off with his duffle bag. " Wait!" he yelled, running after her. She ran outside and when Sora burst through the doors he saw her on a bike peddling down the street. He would never catch her. Letting out a growl of frustration he stormed back inside. This was just great!

" Don't worry Kitten," Amanda, another blonde, said from the practice room. " We'll give it back to you at school on Monday." Then she giggled and went off with her parents.

Sora growled again and looked across the street at the way he would have to take home. Then he sighed, " I guess if I run there'll be less of a chance that someone will see me. And besides, I have to meet Riku at my house in a little bit." He blushed a deep crimson at the thought of being caught by Riku in this outfit. He opened the door and took off.

Riku whistled as he walked down the street. He was on his way to Sora's house which was only a block away from his house. He was anticipating what Sora would do when he showed up, because Sora had made him promise never to come over until after 6:30. But Riku was bored and decided it wouldn't hurt to go over a litlle earlier, like at 6:00. He rounded the corner of the block and saw his sable haired friend run up the stairs to his house.

The silver haired boy frowned. What was Sora wearing? Whatever it was it was all black and very form fitting. If he didn't know any better he would say that it was one of those spandex suit things that dancers and stuff wore. He walked closer, his best friend still hadn't noticed him, and saw him take off his shoes, but they didn't look like normal shoes, and they had weird looking ribbons hanging off of them.

" Hey Sora!" Riku called out to the smaller boy.

Sora's heart stopped and he turned, with a horrified expression on his face, to face the very person he didn't want to see walking up to his house. '_ Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit..._' was all that was running through his head.

Out of the blue house next to Sora's walked Tidus. He was about to go over to see if Sora was back from ballet yet. Tidus was the only one besides the boy's mother and classmates that knew about Sora taking ballet.

He was shocked to see Riku standing in front of his house, on his way over to Sora who was still in his ballet...er..stuff( i dont know what to call it). It seemed as though Riku hadn't quite realized what Sora was wearing yet. He frantically scrapped through his mind to try and find something to distract the silver haired teen.

" Hey Riku! Come here!" both Sora and Riku looked to the blonde blitzball champion. Sora gave him a mouthed 'thank you' and rushed in his house.

" Hold on Tidus," Riku turned back to Sora's house only to see that he had already gone inside. He frowned before walking over to see what Tidus wanted." What?" he asked gruffly

Tidus put on a fake hurt look and pouted, almost exactly like Sora did. " Aww, Riku, I thought we were friends. I just thought that maybe I could get you to say hi to me, but since you think you're too cool....." Tidus also had Sora's talent for being able to produce very realistic tears.

Riku reached foreward wiped a tear from the younger boy's cheek and grinned. " Shut up airhead. You know we're always gonna be friends." With a quiirked eyebrow he added " Unless you do something to seriously piss me off."

" Alright alright," Tidus put his hands up in an ' I'm backing off' gesture. " Geeze Riku, I hope I never get on your bad side. You can be pretty scary."

" See you later Tidus," Riku waved as he walked over to Sora's house once again.

Tidus almost stopped him but let him go. ' _Sora's probably had enough time to change by now._' He sighed and walked back into his house.

Sora walked slowly don the stairs pulling a blue shirt on as he made his way to thr front door. He opened it to see a confused looking Riku. The younger boy just gave him a typical Sora grin and let him in.

" Hey, didn't you see me on my way over here? Why did you go inside, and what were you wearing? It looked pretty tight, wasn't it uncomfortable" Riku looked around in hopes of seeing Sora's strange attire laying around somewhere.

" Well, um, yeah, it was uncomfortable and so I thought that since you were probably going to talk to Tidus that I could change out of it really quick," Sora knew that came out a little rushed but Riku didn't seem to notice. " It was just some weird costume from drama club." Riku knew he was in drama.

" Oh"

" And besides," Sora suddenly narrowed his eyes at the older boy," you aren't supposed to come over till six thirty." He pointed to the clock." It's still only six twenty-five"

Riku just shrugged. " I just thought I'd come a little early today, that's all. Let's play playstation or something." Without waiting for Sora's response, Riku headed up the stairs to his best frineds room. The younger boy sighed and headed up after him.

" Now remember, it's paused for a reason Riku," Sora said sternly as he walked towards the ringing phone. " Don't un-pause it and kill me like you did last time." Riku just rolled his eyes.

" Moshi moshi," Sora answered the phone.

**Sora?**

" Oh hi Tidus!"

Riku looked at Sora out of the corner of his eye, who didn't know that Riku could hear what Tidus was saying.

**What're you guys doing over there?**

" Just playing playstation, mortal combat."

**That game is so old. I don't know why you guys are so obsessed with it.**

" Yeah, well I bet we don't really know either," Sora laughed.

**So, umm, did he catch you**?

Sora's smile faltered and he looked at Riku. To him it looked like the older teen wasn't paying attention. Little did he know....

" No, he asked about it but I changed the subject," he said in a more quiet voice.

**Well, maybe you should start gewtting to your house a little earlier. What took you so long anyways? You're usually there in time to take a shower and stuff before Riku gets there**.

Riku was straining his ears so he wouldn't miss anything. " Well for one, he came early, and for another, those stupid girls stole my bag! I had to walk home in those incredibly short shorts." Even though he was practically growling, he managed to stay quiet enough to evade Riku's hearing. Or so he thought....." You don't know how many whistles and lewd comments I got running home, and not just from the girls!"

**Any cute guys offer to pick you up? **Tidus teased.

Riku's eyes widened. Tidus was just kidding right?

Sora gave another nervous glance at Riku who was ' not listening'. " None really my type. But there were some you might have liked."

Riku's heart stopped. Sora was.....

**Damn you Sora, you should have gotten their numbers! **Tidus crowed playfully.

And Tidus?!

" Yeah well, I was too busy trying not to get molested," Sora chuckled.

**Hey, can I come over there for a while? **Tidus' voice suddenly lost its cheerfulness. **My dad just got home.**

Sora and Riku stiffened. Just about everyone of Tidus' friends knew about his abusive, alcoholic father. " Hold on," He looked to Riku. " Can Tidus come over?"

" Yeah, of course," Riku turned and grinned at Sora. " Another ass for me to kick."

Sora stuck his tongue out at his silver haired friend and put the phone back to his ear. " Come on over, Riku seems to think he can kick both of our butts."

**Well, he's in for a surprise, we won't go down that easily! See you in a few, gotta sneak past my dad. I think he's been drinking again.**

" Okay, well, be careful," Sora let his concern show in his voice.

**Don't worry, I will. **then he hung up.

He walked back over to Riku and straddled the fifteen year old's lower back, who was laying on his stomach, unaware that Riku had heard the whole phone conversation.

" Oof! What're you doing Sora?"

" I think I can beat you by the time Tidus gets here," He grinned at Riku when he craned his neck around to stare at him.

" How am I supposed to play with a monkey on my back?" Riku laugh turned into a groan as Sora bounced on him one time. " God, make that a cow on my back." Sora bounced again.

While Riku's attention was diverted, Sora pressed the resume icon and hit Riku's fighter with one of his special attacks, making his life points go down.

" So you're gonna cheat huh?" Riku smirked as he blocked Sora's next attack easily. " Well how do you like this?" He arched his back repeatedly making Sora slide back and forth on his back.

" H-hey no fair!" Sora yelled as Riku was able to hit his player repeatedly with great force.

What Riku didn't know was that instead of just making Sora loose control of his controler, he was making him loose control of himself too. As Riku bucked and wiggled, Sora was rubbing repeatedly against his back(if ya know what i mean . ) Out of nowhere, Riku flipped them over and twisted so that Sora was now on his back with Riku in between his legs.

' Why am I doing this?!' the sane part of Riku's mind screamed. The other part pushed that voice to the back of his head and he scooted up so that his and Sora's hips fit together a little too perfectly. " Two can play at that game," he grinned as he landed several good hits on Sora's character.

" Ah!" Sora dropped his controller at the shock of the contact just as Riku landed the finishing blow.

" Yes! I won! I so kicked your ass Sora," Riku grinned down at the flushed boy beneath him. " What was that you said about beating me before Tidus got here?"

Sora suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked at the clock. It had been fifteen minutes since he had hung up with Tidus and the blonde should have been there by now.

" Tidus.." the name slipped passed his lips in a worried whisper.

Riku paled as he too looked at the clock. He hurriedly got off of Sora and they both ran for the stairs.

" Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit-" Sora was saying as he made his way to the door. As soon as he swung it open to run to his other best friends house he stopped.

Tidus was collapsed on his front porch, looking thoroughly beaten.

t-t-b-s: well, that's it for now folks. but im already working on the second chap. review if you can force your lazy selves to do so. Ja


	2. chapter 2

ttbs: here's the next chapter. if you want a disclaimer, look at the first chapter.

oh and i just realized that i forgot the disclaimer. so....

Disclaimer: i don't own anything i would get sued for claiming.

----------------

Sora reeled back in shock. Riku caught him before he fell and stared in anger at Tidus' crumpled form. How could someone do that to their own child?

" Tidus," Sora let out a weak whimper and knelt down beside the blonde boy. He stroked his hair and jumped slightly when the other boy groaned. " Tidus?"

Tidus rolled over to look up at his two friends with one good eye and one swollen. Blood trickled from his nose and a split lip, and his movements were made as if to keep pressure off of his left side.

" He did this to you?" Riku's voice sounded dangerously calm.

Tidus gave him a weak smile, his good eye twinkling. " Calm down Hero, it's not as bad as it looks. You don't have to go over and maim him."

" Not as bad as it looks?" Sora's voice rose with hysteria." Tidus, he does this everytime he gets drunk. For no reason! It doesn't matter how bad it is, the fact that he does it is enough."

The smaller boy was about to continue but Riku placed a firm hand on his shoulder. " Lets get him in side Sora." The brunnette nodded and Riku scooped Tidus up in his arms and went in the house.

He got him up to Sora's room and layed him on the bed. Tidus winced a bit and the silver haired teen turned to Sora. " Get me a warm wet washcloth," he told him. " We need to get this little nuisance cleaned up."

The blonde chuckled. " Sure Riku, hit me while I'm down." Sora returned with the washcloth and handed it to Riku. Tidus hissed when the rough fabric brushed over his split lip. Riku cleaded all of th blood from his face and sent Sora to get ice cream.

Tidus lifted a handed and touched his lip, whincing as it stung." Bloody bastard! It hurts!"

" Aww, poor Tiddles," Riku cooed teasingly. That earned him a pillow in the face.

" You haven't called me Tiddles since the first grade Riku," he chuckled.

" Yes and I used to kiss yours and Sora's ' boo boos' better back then too."

" Ugh, don't remind me," Tidus let his head sink back into the pillow.

" You told me that it made it feel better back then," Riku suddenly leaned foreward and kissed his swollen eye. " Any better?"

The other boy was frozen. Should he take this jokingly or seriously? He finally gave a little laugh. " Oh much better, my knight in shining armor. What would I ever do without you?"

" I forgot one." Tidus had enough time to look confused as Riku leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He made sure to be careful of the split lip. He ran his tongue over the injury once before pulling back to look at a confused, shocked, and sedated Tidus. " I heard that saliva kills germs. So you should be all better now."

" I hope everybody likes chocolate," Sora said as he walked into the room, carefully balancing three large bowls of ice cream.

" Chocolate's good," Riku replied, taking his bowl from the boy. " Is that good Tidus?" He turned back to the blonde who was still staring at him.

" What? Oh, yeah, chocolates great. Thanks Sora," he took his bowl and dug in. He looked up to see Sora giving him the 'what's going on ?' look. He shook his head and nodded at Riku.

Sora gave him one more confused look before turning his focus back to the silver haired teen. " So is he okay?"

" His lip and eye should heal pretty quick, but I think he's got a couple of bruised ribs." Anger flared in his aqua eyes. " He could just be sore, but I'm not sure. And I don't know what to do about bruised ribs."

" Just kiss'm better," Sora yanked up Tidus shirt an planted a big wet kiss on the other teens side.

" Eww Sora!" Tidus cried. " You got spit everywhere!" HIs eyes widened when Sora got an evil look on his face. " S-Sora?" he stuttered nervously. " Remember, I'm hurt."

Sora placed his bowl on the bedside table and launched himself delicately at Tidus. He ran a slobbery tongue all over the blonde's face and neck. Even though Tidus squeeled at him to stop, he yanked up his yellow t-shirt and left slimy trail of spit all over his chest.

Riku watched in astonishment as Sora began sucking and nipping the smaller boys skin in between licks that slowly got slower and less playfully rushed. They did know he was still there, right?

Tidus' cheeks were now tinged a light pink and little gasps slipped in between his giggles. His eyes flew wide open and he gasped noticeably when Sora dipped a pink tongue in his belly button. For an instant, light blue eyes met aqua and the blush on the blonde's sheeks reddened.

" Sora." Riku could have sworn that underneath the warning tone that there had been a small trace of a moan.

The brunnette stopped his ministrations and looked up at Tidus' wide eyed face. He followed the blonde's gaze to see Riku with and amused and bewildered look on his face.

" Uhh, heh heh," Sora sat up and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face. " Well, umm, that should do it." When Riku didn't say anything, he slowly got to his feet. " I'm, umm, going to take my bowl downstairs, you finished guys?"

Tidus and Riku nodded so Sora grabbed their bowls and darted for the door.

" You knew," Tidus accused once the other boy was out of hearing range.

" What?" Riku gave him a questioning gaze.

" You knew that me and Sora were gay," he propped himself up against the headboard.

" What makes you say that?" Riku sat on the bed and crossed his legs.

" Well," Tidus looked thoughtful. " If you hadn't know before that happened, then it would have freaked you out a lot more. So how'd you find out?"

Riku opened his mouth to respond when Sora walked in. " So what're we gonna do for the rest of the night?" The blue eyed boy was obviously going to pretend that nothing happened.

" I'm kinda tired Sora," Tidus yawned as if to prove himself. " I haven't exactly had the best afternoon.

Sora smiled saddly. " Of course Tidus," He moved to the closet and took out two sleeping bags.

" What're those for?" despite his question, Riku got up and helped Sora unroll them.

" I think we sshould sleep on the floor so that we don't accidentally bump Tiddle-kin's ribs in our sleep."

Tidus threw a pillow at Sora's face. " What is it with you guys and your stupid nick names for me?"

" Tiddle-kins sounds so cute and defensless," Riku put in for the laughing Sora. " Like you."

" If I wasn't injured I'd kick your ass Riku," Tidus growled playfully.

The silver-haired teen simply raised an eyebrow at the other boy. " The only way you can ever beat me is if you and Sora take me on at once. And even then it takes you guys a while."

" We could take you down in an instant," Sora jumped up on the bed, careful not to bump Tidus. When Riku raised an eybrow as if to say ' oh really?' Sora leapt from the bed and onto the unexpecting teen with a cry of, " Bonzai!"

" Ack!" Riku fell to the floor with Sora on top of him.

Tidus couldn't keep from laughing as his two friends wrestled around on the floor. All traces of the previous sexual tension were gone. The other two boys eventually ended up on their seperate sleeping bags.

" 'Night guys," Riku yawned.

" Goodnight Riku, 'night Sora."

" Sweet dreams fuckers," two pillows crashed into Sora's face.0o0o0

To Sora it seemed like he had been laying their for hours. Waiting for Riku's breath to slow and even out. After guessing that he was asleep he waited a few more moments before sitting up. Riku was facing him, his eyes closed and his mouth partially open. Oh how he wanted to kiss those lips. As much as he pretended, Sora didn't exactly come out of their little tustle unaffected. He had layed there all that time, enduring it until his walking wet dream finally fell asleep.

He crawled out of the sleeping bag carefully before climbing up onto the bed next to the sleeping blonde. He grinned, surprised that Tidus hadn't been expecting this. He pulled down the blanket, slowly revealing the other boy's tan chest to his view. He whinced at the developing bruise on the blitz-ball champion's side. He'd have to be careful of that.

The brunette shifted himself in between his still sleeping friend's legs and leaned foreward, running his tongue over a pink nipple. He ran lightly caressing fingertips over the other as he continued to suck and lick the first. A quiet gasp let him know that Tidus had come awake.

" S-Sora?" he whispered.

Lifting his head, Sora gave Tidus a seductive smirk and moved up to latch his lips onto the blonde's petal soft ones. He rolled his hips into the other boy's and they both moaned into their kiss. Sora could now feel Tidus' growing arousal pressed into his thigh as he rocked against him.

" S-Sora, what about Riku?" Tidus' hips involuntarily thrust up to meet Sora's as the slightly older boy gyrated down into him.

" He's asleep," Sora grinned as the other's blue eyes rolled back when he increased the pressure he was putting between the blonde's legs.

" But h-he could-ah- wake up."Tidus was slowly losing control.

" Doesn't the thought that he could just make it that much more exciting?" Sora licked a path down the tan neck before him, stopping to suck at his pulse. He felt small, hot hands run down his sides and cup his ass to pull him more firmly against the body beneath him. He moaned against the smooth skin before continuing his path downwards.

" B-but Sor-AH!" He couldn't help but cry out as a wet, hot tongue was thrust into his belly button.

Sora moved his hand up to Tidus' face and thrust two fingers into his mouth. The other boy accepted these as both something to play with and something to keep him from crying out again. Deep blue eyes soaked in the complete look of pleasure on his friends face as he lick and nipped at his hip bones while thrusting his fingers in and out of that hot little mouth. His cock was now unbelievably hard.

Tidus opened his eyes that he hadn't even remembered closing as Sora slid his fingers out of him mouth. He felt him move away and he was about to complain until he felt his boxers being removed. Sora pulled them all the way off and set them close by so that they wouldn't have to search for them later. With a mischievious smile, Sora disappeared underneath the blankets.

Blue eyes widened and his breath hitched as he felt Sora's hot breath on his tip. ' Friends with benefiets', that's what they had labeled their relationship when this had all started at the beginning of last summer. Tight warmth slid over him and he was lost.

Riku vanished from their minds. For now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

t-t-b-s: well, that's it for now. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having problems at home and i know that doesn't seem like such a good excuse to you guys but it's the only one i've got TT. please review if you can find it in your heart to do so ( -- being over dramatic about the reviews)


	3. read or the story dies!

t-t-b-s: hey guys, im real sorry it has been such a long time. i really don't have a good excuse besides the fact that i read over this story and im really not happy with it. im debating on whether i should get rid of it, re-write it, or maybe just keep on adding to it and hope it gets better as i go on. ive gotten into the habit of writting stories in notebooks and i have a ton of stories o that are several chapters long that i could start posting so i have to know if there are still people that want me to continue this.

i hate going for so long without updating only to give you a crummy author's note, because i hate it when that happens to me, but i really need to know if i should re-start this or work on my many other projects. please let me know, Ja


End file.
